Love Bites
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA. After Emma moves to a small town with her brother Craig, they notice their new town has secrets, there are vampires...and Emma falls in love with one. Jay Hogart. Can Jay convince Emma to be with him forever? What would it be like?
1. Cry Little Sister

"Don't worry you two! This will be a new start" Caitlyn told Craig and Emma. The two teenagers were siblings and right now, parentless.

Their mother took off and abandoned them with no reason. Now Craig and Emma were being sent to a small town to live with their unknown father that felt as if he gave a damn about them now.

"Your father's a good man" Caitlyn said while driving, Craig and Emma sharing looks in the back seat

"Such a good man he leaves his kids?" Craig taunted and Caitlyn sucked in a deep breath

"It was a long time ago" she reminded "Plus, wouldn't you rather be with your father then trying to find that mother of yours?" she asked

"Thanks for that" Craig sarcastically said. This woman just made them feel better and better about their lives

"hmph..." Emma finally laughed a little, ever since there mother left.

"I'm sorry kiddo's, what I meant was..this could be a happier family" she insists

"I'm sure it will be" taunted Craig yet again and Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes. Emma was sixteen years old, almost seventeen. Craig was at the age of eighteen.

The car finally stopped and Emma looked out the window, wherever the sun was, the grey clouds surely blocked it. The leaves on the trees and everywhere looked dead.

"come on" Craig told Emma while picking up his and her bag. She grabbed a box and stepped out of the car with Caitlyn ahead of them as a man opened the front door of the house before them

Snake Nelson

"Mr. Nelson?" Caitlyn questions. The guy held a beer and wore jeans and big boots with a large dark blue sleeve shirt.

Emma, of course..kept her father's last name since never getting to know him. As for Craig he went with his mothers name, Craig Mannings.. since he knew his father was around for only two years of his life and just left after his sister was borned

"That's me" Snake said while gazing at Emma and Craig closely before shifting "Hello kids" he finally greets

"Father" Emma simply replied, standing still beside Craig

"Nice boots" Craig smirked.

"Doing some fishing" Snake muttered and Caitlyn gave a look

"In this weather?" she asked and he nodded slowly

"It's always like this" he shrugged

"Great" muttered Emma as they began walking towards their so called father

"Afraid to loose your great tan?" Craig teased her and she laughed a bit as their father opened the door for them

"I guess this is it guys, I'll call to keep in touch" Caitlyn hollared to them and they just nodded before going inside

"can't wait" Emma sarcastically whispered

"Be good to them Mr Nelson" Caitlyn said to Snake before he just looked away from her and shut the front door

"Is there such thing as sun here?" Emma asked Snake as they turned to him at the entrance of the house, it was small but somewhat cozy place

"There's such thing as rain" Snake tried to joke, no humor though.

Silence.

"Let me show you your room" Snake confirms and guided them to the steps going downstairs

"The basement, classy" Craig joked to Emma in her ear as they went down

"I didn't exactly buy this house 15 years ago to have a family live in it" Snake said, obviously hearing what Craig said to Emma.

"Of course you didn't" Craig said while narrowing his eyes "That was **only **the time your daughter was born" he declared and Emma crossed her arms uncomfortably

"You look good" Snake said after the uncomfortable silence and gazed at Emma

"Um...thanks" Emma said uneasily

"Your mother raised you well" Snake nodded

"Our mother didn't do shit" Craig bitters and Snake glared hard

"watch your language boy" he sneered and Emma's mouth dropped a little, that was a little harsh

"Yeah, got it" Craig insists while staring back at Snake

"I'll leave you guys to unpack. Dinner's at 6. Do you know how to cook?" Snake asked Emma who was a bit taken back by that statement

"You want me to cook?" she asked

"It's what a woman does right?" he asked and Emma wanted to snicker and just maybe slap him. Sexist much!?

"Em" Craig whispered as he held her arm from going after their dad who walked away and up the stairs

"Mom was right, he's a jackass" Emma declared and turned to their room. Their was a bed at the corner and another one on the other side, it was a large room consisting of another bathroom and a television type of room in the middle and a lamp near the stairs.

"We still got another" Craig insists "Alright?" he said before she turned to look at him and she just nodded

"Yeah..." she drifts and Craig looked around

"Come on, lets get out of here" he confirms

"where are we going to go?" Emma asked

"Check the town out" Craig shrugged and raced up the stairs with her.


	2. The Vampire Boys

MY ANGEL

"Afternoon!" a clerk greeted as Emma and Craig walked into a countryish bar and restaurant.

Some people were scattered around not a lot.

When Emma and Craig sat at the bar, the waiter smiled, "Cokes or beer?" he asked, eyeing Emma, she was a pretty young woman, but didn't look in her twenties..

"Cokes." Craig said with a sly grin, yeah, they were underagers.

Emma looked around, some people just sat, not even talking, some truckers were by the darts and pool tables.

The door opened and in came a group of guys.

Emma swallowed and looked at Craig who saw the intimidated look on Emma. He glanced over his shoulder and checked out the new comers.

The waiter seemed to even greet them individually as they came inside,

"Sean." That one was very musceled, wearing a white wife beater that showed his arms off. He was the shortest of them all but still didn't look like the guy to fuck with. He had hair to his shoulders that curled. A good looking guy though, they actually all were, Emma noticed.

"Lucas.." this one had all dark features. Wore black jeans, a black V neck and had black short hair with a bit of hair on his chin. Yet wasn't gothy looking for how much black and how palish he was, he had this sexy mysterious thing going on.

"Spinner, please don't bring that cigarette in here." This one giggled, flicking his cigarette out. "It's a bar!" Spinner declared to the waiter, he didn't get it, why couldn't he smoke in here? Stupid rules about non smoking til 6pm. Anyway, this guy had bleached blonde hair, piercings all over his ears. He wasn't very buff but lean looking.

Emma then sucked in her breath as the last person came in. He shut the door and took off his shades, resting them into his V neck white shirt. He wore dark blue pants and his shirt tightened on the ends where his strong arms showed off. He was the tallest, next to Lucas, with brown short styled hair, and he was between buff and lean, no one you wouldn't want to fuck with but wasn't too intimidating.. unless you looked into his eyes.

Was Emma staring too much? She looked away just as the waiter nodded as this guy, "Jay..." he swallowed hard. Emma noticed he looked a little intimidating too.

The name tag on the waiter read 'buddy' he seemed nice, he looked back to Emma, trying not to stare to long at that either and smiled brightly, "New in town?"

Craig nodded and Emma answered, "Ya."

Behind them, the four passed them, some of them eyed the back of Emma and Craig's head, Emma could almost feel their eyes.

"Buddy." Spinner said to the waiter, leaning on the counter beside Emma, Emma glanced over and she caught Jay's eye.

She looked away quickly.

"We've been robbed." He said to Buddy.

Buddy eyed him confusingly, and looked around. Craig looked up from his drink and Emma noticed him glancing at her and then the guy beside, so glanced back at Spinner beside her, he was grinning at her.

The guys had this wierd...vibe. Mysterious.. but playful. It was wierd.

"This girl has stole my heart away." Their was some snickers from his friends as Emma glanced behind him, they were eyeing her, except for Jay, he was looking down when she looked over, just rubbing his chin.

"What's your name new girl?" Lucas asked then eyed Craig who stood up protectively.

"Come on Em." He said and laid money down for the waiter who nodded thankfully at him and eyed the scene again.

"And guy." Lucas added, giving Craig a look like he was jealous Lucas didn't ask him for his name, he chuckled when they left.

"Wierdos." Emma declared once the door shut and they walked back home. Yet, couldn't get the vibe off of her. So.. mysterious. They defiantly stood out in a crowd.

The next day was school, so Emma decided to go to bed early.

She missed her friends.

Her missed her mom.

At least she didn't miss her Dad anymore though, knowing how much of an asshole he really was.

Emma was up most the night, for going asleep early, it didn't help. She can still hear her dad's footsteps at 2 am, bottles clinging, tv blasting. What a charmer.

Emma tossed and turned but finally fell to sleep.

Emma squatted infront of her school's steps, she was trying to look for notes in her bag. She was on her second week of school, and things were already chaotic.

Wasn't as bad as she thought though. People gave her the space she wanted, except for gross jocks and losers who thought 'fresh meet' was a cute line to say when she passed.

A pair of feet went near her, and she noticed, to glance up a bit hoping the person would notice her bent down there, looking for her notes. Her legs started to ache and she sighed, until those pair of feet took one step backwards, pumping Emma and sending her on her ass on the sidewalk.

"OMPH"

Emma blew the hair off and out of her face, to then glare up so see the guy just glance at her, it went by so quick she didn't even see his face, but he did hear Emma snicker and say under her breath, "No it's okay! I'm fine." She insisted with a huff. He looked back down, giving a wierd look, "Ass." She mumbled, not seeing he was looking down at her again.

Who was this girl talking to?..

Emma glanced up, OH MY GOD. It was the guy from that bar the other week. Her breath stopped. Then she huffed, seeing him give HER the wierd look.

_Your the one who pushed me to the ground!_

_**Oh wow, he's really hot.**_

Emma shook her head from silly gawking, he was a jerk! A hand went out to her and she saw her new friend Manny, offering her help. She pulled Emma up and glanced to the guy who had fully turned to them now, sizing up Emma and finally taking notice of her, jerk!

Manny smirked to Emma, seeing the hottest guy in her city was taking notice in the new girl and then gasped, remembering, "Did you get those notes?" she asked.

Emma bent down, swiping up the note she had been looking for and gave it to her as Manny glanced at the guy and decided to finally introduce, "Jay, this is my best best best best best f-"

"nerd to mooch off of?" Jay cut her off, as he glanced at Emma's note in Manny's hand.

Manny glared, but Emma just smiled, tauntingly putting her hand out to Jay, "Just Emma, actually." She introduced.

Jay looked down at her hand, as if challanging it, but Emma noticed the side of his mouth twitch upwards as he moved his eyes up, gazing into her eyes and took her hand.

God those eyes!

Emma then rolled her eyes and simply took her hand back, glancing to Manny quickly, "I'll see you later." She said and left.

She couldn't help but glance back, to notice Jay curiously tilted her head at her. She turned away and walked inside but couldn't deny the blush she even felt go over her face.

Emma finally made it into school to see Craig at the entrance, eating an apple and standing infront of the window.

"Is that that guy?" Craig asked, also remembering Jay. Guess they really did leave an impact.

Another girl stepped beside him, "Ahhh." The stranger sang, nodding, "Jay Hogart." She said with a smirk.

Emma tried not to smile at the strangers wierd entrance but it slipped out.

"He's almost too good to be true, no?" the brunette asked Emma, she had curly brown hair and was pale but in a beautiful milky way, it suited her. Warm chocolate eyes. She then looked at Emma and smiled brightly, "Mia." She waved.

Emma nodded and shared an amused look with Craig, "Emma, this is my brother-"

"Craig." She said, still smiling and he smirked, nodding at her but gave her a 'how'd you know look', "Small town." She shrugs.

Silence.

Mia eyed Emma, "He doesn't really notice people, Jay." She informed, "He even looked you in the eye and shook your hand like a gentleman."

"Guessing he's not a gentlemen?" Emma said with a snort. Not shocking.

Mia raised an eyebrow, "He probably knows more about manners than anyone." She laughed a little too hard after that

Must be an inside joke or something because Emma didn't get it.

Mia added on, "He's just too bored and annoyed most of the time to use them."

"you know him?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mia nodded slowly and said with a smirk, "In a way.."

"He's a jerk." Emma simply stated, adjusting her bag over her shoulder and glared out the window to see Jay now going into an orange civic, into the drivers spot.

"Your first to say so." Mia admitted, eyes widened at Emma to then shrug, "Well I mean, he is, but the girls here faint over him." She nods behind her, motioning to the girls in school, "I even once did, till I fell for my boyfriend."

Emma eyed him once more but could no longer see him, but his friends Lucas and Spinner leaned on the car, as if waiting for someone.

"He goes here?" Emma asked.

He looked older..

Mia replied, "Use to, graduated last year."

"So why is he here?" Emma said with a snicker. Can't get away with your attitude after highschool?

"Their picking me up." Mia informed with a giggle, before walking around and leaving.

Emma felt embarrassed, she just bad talked him to his FRIEND.

"Sh-she said she hardly knew him." Stuttered Emma, watching Mia run out and down the stairs toward Lucas and kissed him.

"She actually said she knew him in a way.. whatever that means." Craig said with a smirk, "She was hot."

Emma gave him a look, he thought everyone was hot.

She looked back out the window, watching them all in the civic car now, and leaving.

The next day, Emma stood at her locker packing up for the end of school when Peter Stone came walking up. He was a clean cut guy, tall, a bit skinny, blonde hair, but a nice grin.

Emma smiled when he walked over, smiling back, "Hey, hows your week going this time?" he joked.

He had met her first week, while Jimmy Brookes was giving her the 'fresh meet' compliment and Emma snapped at him to get something original, and Peter had to walk up and shake her hand, delighted somebody finally snapped back at Jimmy Brookes.

"Better." She joked.

He leaned on the locker beside hers as she push her books into her little black leather back pack. God she loved how it looked but guess you shouldn't shove books into fashion bags when the books don't even fit in it.

"There's like this huge party.." he drifts, running a hand through his hair, "Would you wanna go?"

"With you?.." Emma asks slowly, eyeing him and then her eyes looked around nervously.

"Yea..." he drifts, seeing her eyes drift off and nervously shifted, "With me.." he went red.

Emma cringed a bit and opened her mouth, Peter waited for the decline.

"Sure." Emma said, suddenly laughing. Peter sighed, smiling, and shaking his head.. She was quite a different girl, specially for around here.

Peter reached into his pocket and passed her a yellow piece of paper with writing all over, and bold writing of BYOB.

"A rave?" Emma asked, looking at him.

He shrugs, "Yeah, if your into it, some people just hang around at the bonfires and hangout. It's just in the middle of the forest." He said.

Emma nodded and then said, "I'll be there."

"Good!" he declared, and then went to leave to jump back. Emma hid her smile, he was so bouncy said she said yes, "You wanna ride home?"

"Actually I'm gonna walk. Feeling kinda head achey so I could use the air." She admitted and he nodded.

"Alright, see you later then. Oh! Here's my number." He said, reaching for her phone in her locker and putting it in.

Emma didn't even say anything, a bunch of people just grabbed her phone, putting numbers in, even Jimmy.

Emma now walked with her little black back around her shoulders. She wore a jean skirt and a yellow long tank top. Her hair was curled and she would look awesome if there was only a SUN today.

She saw a firmiliar orange civic across the street as she was walking, but she couldn't pin point how she knew it.

Emma's phone vibrated in her pocket, and when she reached to get it, it slipped from her hands.

"Oh, shit!" Emma cursed, that was an IPHONE! Expensive! She dove for it, but knew it was too late as it was an inch from the ground.

As if in an instant, a guy's hand caught it and Emma stood straight, putting a hair behind her ear as she sighed happily.

"thankyou!" she breathed, looking up and then her eyes gazed into those piercing grey eyes of Jay Hogart.

Jay shrugged, "No problem." But he wouldn't hand it back to her yet.

Wait, where had he come from? No one was walking in front of her. And that car was parked down the street.

Emma raised an eyebrow when he just went through her phone slowly nodding and then snickered and then kept going through her contacts, a moment of glee or annoyance in his eyes every second he read over a name.

"Can I help you with something?" Emma taunted with a bit of a smirk.

Jay kept his eyes on the phone and snickered, "Brookes' already in your contacts, huh? Moves quick." He declared and finally looked up, passing her phone back.

Emma threw one strap off her and brought her bag to the side of her, putting her phone in there instead. She could say the same about him, where the hell did he come from?

"How's town treating the new girl?" he seemed to taunt.

Emma tilted her head, raising an eyebrow and he just smirked down at her. She was friggin cute as hell, he'll give her that.

And tanned.

His eyes seemed to trail on how tanned her arms, legs, face..and chest were. He bit the end of his tounge.

"A lot nicer to me then you were." She taunts back.

He sucked in a deep breath and dug his hands into his pockets casually, he exhaled and spoke as he did, "I didn't notice you down on the ground, sue me." He grinned.

"I could." Emma shot back a bit playfully, "on school grounds when your not even a student?" she eyed him, "Kinda creepy don't you think?"

He grinned even wider when she crossed her arms.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"17." She answered then shifted uncomfortably, dying to know his age for some reason so asked, "You?"

"106." He said.

Emma gave him a 'really?' look, could he be serious for one second?

He chuckled, walking around her, when he was behind her he gave her chills. She slowly looked over her shoulder to find him gone.

She whipped around and looked around for him. No where. That orange civic was gone already too.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

He some friggin ghost?

"How about this?" Emma asked Manny, standing in her basement, going through her closet and pulled out a black dress.

"Too nice, this place is basically for sluts and rebels." She declared, falling back on Emma's bed.

"Are you going?" Emma teased, raising eyebrows at Manny.

"Ofcourse." Manny said with a Cheshire grin and threw her pillow at Emma, "Because I'm a rebel!"

Emma laughed.

She decided on a black mini skirt and a red tank top with a black leather jack. Her hair was straight, teased and make up simple.

"hot!" Manny exclaimed with a shock look. She didn't even try!


End file.
